The Alternative World
by Kosuke-Dono
Summary: In another universe, another dimension, how Nero will cope with the situation that he was thrown in after losing everyone that he cares about? Will he become an ally to Ichika's party? Or an enemy to both the world, and Phantom Task alike?
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Stratos**

**-The Alternative World-**

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT **own Infinite Stratos, or any name & tech that will be mentioned in this story, I'm just another guy which also an anime fan, posting his fanfic.

So here I am, this is my first fanfic I ever made and I intended to make this a continuous story instead of oneshot. ENJOY!

**-Prologue-**

15/8/23XX

Nero POV

In another dimension..

"Dammit! These guys are relentless; they keep coming like a disease!" I cursed while I took aim at one of the mobile armor that is coming right at us with my sniper rifle & pulled the trigger, destroying the target. One down.. What, maybe several hundred more to go? Although our technology is far more superior than they are, there are just four of us, excluding the mother ship of course. While they have FREAKIN' TENS OF THOUSAND OF THEM! With more than million at their disposal, ready to be deployed at any time. We are clearly at disadvantage here.. And I don't think we can last any longer; not to mention my Zabanya don't have any much particle left, which means I can't execute the Trans Am System. And I'm sure that the other three is also facing the same situation as I am right now. Dang it, I'm so frustrated that even though we have that special feature, we can't use it just because of that one, stupid reason..

"..Nero!"

"Huh? Did I just hear someone call me? In the mist of the battle?"

"Dammit, Nero SNAP out of it!"

"What the- Oh, it's you Tieria.."

"What were you thinking, spacing out like that in the middle of a war? You have a death wish or something?" Tieria exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't do that again, I promise." I assured to him.

"Good, because we're going to assign you a new mission, so be prepared green horn."

"A new mission? At a time like this?" I asked.

"No time to explain, so just do as we told you green horn."

"Hey! Stop calling me green horn you pretty face!" Seriously, when will he stop calling me by that? I'm no longer a green horn considering my previous achievement so far.

"I will if you stop calling me that too, you idiot!" Tieria yelled, not backing down.

"Both of you shut up! This is not the time to argue amongst yourselves you idiots! Suddenly, a female voice came from our comm link with a stern voice, aimed at the two of us.

"My deepest apologies, Sumeragi-san." Tieria apologized to the woman.

"M-Me as well, Captain Sumeragi." Man, that woman can be so scary sometimes.

"Apologies accepted. Now Nero, I want you to listen about what I'm going to say and you must promise me that you will comply without any objections." Said Ms. Sumeragi.

"O-okay.." Wow, she's being lenient today, I wonder what is this mission is about..

"Remember the program that we installed to your Zabanya?" Asked Ms. Sumeragi.

"Yeah.. But you never told me about what's the installation is about." I replied.

"It's a teleportation device."

"Huh?"

"It enables you to travel through time and space, making the dimensional jump possible." Ms. Sumeragi explained.

"Why did you installed it to the Zabanya?" I asked, not sure if I like the answer.

"So that you could escape."

"What? Why would I do that?" I can't believe it! I'm a soldier, a member of the organization called Celestial Being even, and she told me to just run away? That's ridiculous!

"Please, be a good boy and do as I say." Ms. Sumeragi pleaded.

"No! I refused to! I'm not going to leave my family behind fighting the enemy while I saving my own skin! I'm not a coward for God's sake!"

"Is that so? Then you leave me no choice but to do this."

"W-what are you going to do?" Not sure what's she going to do, but I have a feeling that I'm going to hate her for the rest of my life if she insists on me leaving them behind.

"Chris, connect the Ptolemaios II's mainframe to Zabanya's AI." Commanded Ms. Sumeragi to one of the ship's crew, Christina Sierra.

"Affirmative. Accessing Zabanya's mainframe. Access granted. We now have access to Zabanya's AI."

"Thank you Chris"

"You're welcome, Ms. Sumeragi."

"H-how did she-"

"HARO-1, Commence the teleportation program, commencing code: 00XX00CV, initiate countdown sequence. HARO-2, disable Zabanya to ensure pilot's survival when the jump is activated until the unit reached its destination. Commencing code: 00XX09NERO, commence emergency shutdown" Ms. Sumeragi commanded to Zabanya's AI

To my surprise, two AI suddenly appeared onto my interface screen.

"**AFFIRMATIVE, VOICE COMMAND ID CONFIRMED. HARO-1, INITIATING COUNTDOWN SEQUENCE."**

"**HARO-2,VOICE COMMAND RECEIVED, ID CONFIRMED, COMMENCING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN."**

Suddenly my unit stopped moving, leaving only my life support system and my comm device online, I was paralyzed.

"What the- You can't do this BIG SIS! Please, I beg of you!"

"Which is why I MUST do this, you're the only little brother I had and I don't want you to die in vain."

"NO! Please.. Don't do this!"

"Good-bye, Nero." Said Tieria.

Enemies began to circle our surroundings.

"GODSPEED, Nero." Said Setsuna, our team commander.

They aimed their weapon at us.

"Hope we'll meet again, Nero." Said Allelujah, Hallelujah, and Marie in unison.

"NO!" Tears started to run down my cheek.

"All units, initiate Code ATA." Setsuna commanded.

"I love you, Nero.."

"**NOOOOOO!"**

"**5..4..3..2..1..0.. COUNTDOWN SEQUENCE COMPLETED. HARO-1, INITIATING THE DIMENSIONAL JUMP PROGRAM." **Said the AI in monotonous voice.

Moments before I was sucked into the wormhole, I saw all of them, including Ptolemaios II self-destruct themselves before they were shot down, providing me some cover so that the enemy won't know that I teleported and survived their attack.

-END OF PROLOGUE-

A/N: And that's it, my first fanfic.. And before you guys say anything, yes the story is kind of side-tracked, but only this part because I wanted to crossover the Gundam 00 and Infinite Stratos. Zabanya is the name of the Gundam from Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening Of The Trailblazer. Not sure if the name is correct though.. In this fanfic the Zabanya is not the giant mobile suit like in the anime. Instead, I scaled it down to the I.S's size to suit this story better. Code ATA, or Ash To Ash is a self-destruct system from the Super Robot Wars Original Generation. In this story Sumeragi Lee Noriega have a younger brother, the name is Nero Lee Noriega (No such person existed in the real Gundam 00 anime, I just made that character up.) So, R&R! Minus the Flares of course.. ~_~


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos

**-The Alternative World-**

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own Infinite Stratos, or any name and tech that will be mentioned in this story, I'm just posting the fanfic.

This time the story will really about Infinite Stratos, the previous one is just an intro so that the readers will know that this is a crossover fanfic.

So, without further ado, Let's Rock!

**-Chapter 1-**

Normal POV

It's the last day of their seaside school trip after Ichika and his harem defeated the Silverio Gospel. They intended to have fun for the rest of the day when Chifuyu had summoned them to the makeshift headquarters for the next mission, much to their dismay.

"So? What's the mission is about?" Asked Ichika.

"You don't seem to be excited about this." Said Chifuyu in stern voice, as always.

"Well, considering this IS the last day of our school trip, and we've been working our ass off dealing with the Silverio Gospel, I guess we deserve a good rest after all that.." Says Ichika with a sad face.

"Well, tough luck because as of now, not only the six of you is a personal I.S holder, you guys are the only ones that have actual combat experience. So live up to your reputation, you idiots." Scold Chifuyu to the group while hitting Ichika's head with a clipboard.

"Owoww.. Okay, okay, I'm sorry Chifuyu-ne- I mean, Orimura-sensei." Ichika quickly corrected his addressing as he receives a menacing glare from her.

"Whatever. Anyway, we have detected what appears to be a gravity anomaly outside Earth's atmosphere and making an attempt to make an atmospheric reentry." Chifuyu stated.

"Could it be it's just an asteroid?" Cecilia, one of the girls asked.

"Negative, the energy readings and its size is not that of an asteroid." Ms. Yamada, one of their teachers explained.

"Then, what is it?"

"This is the recorded footage of the unknown doing an atmospheric reentry from the satellite camera." Chifuyu said while showing the video of the unknown.

"Is that... An I.S?" Houki asked.

"But that's impossible! There's no way an I.S can make an atmospheric reentry all by themselves!" Rin shouted in disbelief.

"We still don't know about that yet, and that is why we need to send you guys to investigate regarding this matter."

"It's current position?" Asked Laura to Ms. Yamada.

"Somewhere around in the upper mesosphere." Ms. Yamada replied.

"Hmm… Estimated destination?"

"Exactly where you all took out the Gospel."

"What? Could it be it's a Gospel series?" This time, Ichika asked in disbelief.

"We won't know until you guys reached there, so prepare to sortie in approximately 0600 hours." Chifuyu ordered them.

"Roger!" They replied in unison and proceed to exit from the room.

Something tells them that this will be a hell of a ride…

Nero POV

"Why, big sis, WHY?" Nero asked to no one in particular, mourning for his family's death.

"Why did you leave me behind, all alone in this world?"

All alone… living while others sacrificed themselves so that he would not be harmed.

**ALL BECAUSE I'M TOO WEAK TO DO ABOUT IT…**

ALL I DONE TO BECOME STRONGER... WAS FOR NOTHING…

I STILL AM A WEAKLING AFTER ALL…

"Then I shall become even stronger! Not for the sake of myself, but for those people who entrusted their lives on me! I shall live for their part as well, and I WILL LIVE MY WAY OUT OF THIS!"

"HARO-1, what's my current location?" I asked my A.I.

"**ROUGHLY 3 KILOMETRE FROM THE EARTH."**

"HARO-2, how many particles do I have left?"

"**45% REMAINING."**

"How many particles left after being used for atmospheric reentry?"

"CALCULATING… CALCULATION COMPLETED. YOU HAVE APPROXIMATELY 27% OF USABLE PARTICLE BEFORE RECHARGING." HARO-2 replied.

"More than half of the energy huh… HARO-2, limit the particle output to 15% and transform back to Cherudim form after the atmospheric reentry is completed."

"**ROGER."**

"Zabanya, dispersing GN particles to the frontal region at maximum output." I commanded.

Upon command, the suit began to disperse GN particles to my front as I preparing to descend to the Earth below.

"Zabanya, prepare to make atmospheric reentry!"

Then, my vision went blur as the particles in front of me glow red because of the intense heat from the friction.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

A/N: And that's the end of the Chapter 1. Whew, I made it… It was kind of hard if you ask me… Anyway, R&R! And do tell me if the story is kind of boring and static, I will do my best to make this fic even more interesting to read… Oh yeah, and by the way, Nero has more than one suit stored in his database, so don't be surprised when something unexpected happen. Until we meet again, Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos

**-The Alternative World-**

**DISCLAIMER: **Refer to my previous chapter.

I don't have anything to say because I don't know what to say. Thanks to warriorseadra for the comment that you made for my previous chapters. So, enjoy!

**-Chapter 2-**

Nero POV

"Huhh... I made it…" I said with relief.

I, Nero Lee Noriega, have just finished the atmospheric reentry without any problem. I was kind of worried if the GN Field won't hold up due to the fact I never attempted this kind of action before.

Now the problem is where to land and recharge the GN-Drive.

"HARO-2, use the setting I made before (refer to chapter 1, Nero POV) code number: XX89*790, commence setting.

"CODE NUMBER ACKNOWLEDGED. SWITCHING TO ENERGY SAVE MODE. BEGINNING REFORMAT FITTING."

Just then, a bright light began to wrap itself around me. I can feel the armor shifting all over my body, and when it was done, the light dissipates, revealing another form of battle suit.

Its name is Cherudim.

FLASHBACK

_Five months before they were attacked._

"_Sumeragi nee-san, why do I get the feeling that my suit is different than others?" I asked._

""_Oh that? Yes, your suit, the Zabanya IS different from other Meisters's. Actually, I inputted all other suits data into your Zabanya's database. And you can deploy them anytime."_

"_Why would you do something like that?"_

"_Can't you guess?"_

_Huh? What's Sumeragi nee-san was trying to say?_

"_Hmm… Because Veda predicted something? I replied seriously._

"_Go on.." She asked again._

"_Something bad? Like, about our future?_

"…_..Close enough…." Onee-san answered back with a satisfying smile._

"_Huh?"_

"_As expected from my ototo and future leading engineer of the Celestial Being, you're pretty sharp as always. Not to mention that you're a promising, talented pilot too." She says that while patting my head._

"_Err… That has nothing to do with what we're discussing, right?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Nee-san…"_

"_Think of it as insurance for our future plan."_

"_What future plan..?"_

"_Nothing… I'm just talking to myself… Well, off you go… You have a meeting with the people from the development staff, aren't you?" Nee-san says while signaling me to go._

"_Oh yeah, right then… I'll see you later then, nee-san." I replied while preparing to leave._

"_Um. See you later…"_

"_Love you, sis…"_

"_Mmn…Love you too…"_

_FASHBACK ENDED_

"I never knew what that meant until now…"

Yes, she knew that this will happen sooner or later, that's why she gave me these data, and she believed that I will take a good care of the Solar Furnaces…

That the GN-Technology will not be lost forever…

"I understand now, Onee-san… I promise you that I will prevent the GN-Drives from falling into the wrong hands."

EVEN IF IT COST MY LIFE…

(BEEP BEEP BEEP!)

"WARNING! THREE UNKNOWN HEAT SIGNATURES DETECTED APPROACHING FAST!"

"WHAT THE-! ALREADY? I'm too weak to fight right now! Cherudim didn't have much more particle left… Even if I wanted to fight, there's a chance that I might lose…"

I'M FACING A LOSING FIGHT…

"Tch… Guess I have no choice then… HARO-1, I'll leave the evasive maneuvers to you, HARO-2, take care of the Shield Bits for the defensive action, I'll manage the GN-Particles Limiter and the sniping. Operating in power-saving mode."

"**HARO-1, ROGER."**

**HARO-2, AFFIRMATIVE."**

"Okay… LET'S DO THIS THING!"

Then, the GN-Drive started humming and boosting me towards the enemy…

Cecilia POV

"This is unexpected…"

Clad in our IS respectively, Ichika-san, Shinonono-san, and I have already deployed from the outpost, currently flying toward where the unknown is supposed to be.

FLASHBACK

"_Orimura, Alcott, Shinonono, Change of plan. You guys are to sortie in 20 minutes."_

"_What? It's not even 0600 hours yet! Why's the sudden change?" I asked._

"_The unknown have passed the inner atmosphere and descending with such an outrageous speed." Orimura-sensei explained._

"_How fast?"_

"_If the calculations were correct, it should be descending at the speed of at least Mach 7."_

"_7 times the speed of sound! That's impossible!" There's no way that an IS can hold up with that speed, not after what it experienced with the atmosphere first hand!_

"_It's a fact, whether you like it or not." Orimura-sensei's stern voice snapped me back to the reality, prompting me to focus on what's important._

"_How about the unknown's status update?" I asked after calming myself._

"_It's trajectory remains the same, it'll still reached the Japanese airspace, only it will be there earlier than expected."_

"_Exactly how many minutes?" Ichika-san asked this time._

"_In less than hour." Yamada-sensei replied._

"_Right. No time for chitchat, get prepared, you've only got 15 minutes left before sortie. Move out, on the double, everyone!" Orimura-sensei ordered._

"_Hai, Sensei!" We answered in unison._

"_Ichika." Orimura-sensei called Ichika-san suddenly from behind._

"_Yes, Orimura-sensei?" He answered back._

"_Don't die."_

"_I won't, Chifuyu-nee." Says Ichika-san with a smile._

_So Orimura-sensei DID care for his younger brother after all…_

FLASHBACK ENDED

Back to Cecilia POV

"What kind of an I.S is that anyway?"

"Cecilia! Why are you spacing out like that?" Houki shouted suddenly from the private channel.

"Eehh? N-nothing! Ahahaha…"

"Pay attention Cecilia, we need you as our eyes right now, this isn't a practice!" This time, it's Ichika's turn scolding me.

'Uuu… I can understand why Houki-san was angry all the time, but Ichika-san too? They can be really mean sometime…' I thought as I switch the hyper-sensitive camera online.

!

"What? Did you saw something?" Houki asked.

"I see it… Its… Green? Seriously, what's with people's taste lately?"

"Concentrate Cecilia!"

"R-right… Sorry… Okay, let's see… Scanning the suit… Huh?"

What? Did you found something?" Ichika asked.

"On the contrary, no. I can't seem to scan the suit, my access was denied."

"I see… Well then, forget the interior, what's it look like?"

"I can see some kind of gun… probably it's a sniper rifle... As for the shoulder parts, there are 2-3 Shield-like things protruding form both of it. My guess is it's the BIT weapon."

"Mid to long range type, huh?"

"What should we do, Ichika? Shall we intercept it?"

"Yes, we'll go for a closer look… If it's an unmanned drone just like we thought it would be, we'll take it down by all means necessary."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Alright then… Infinite Stratos Independent Force Interceptor Unit, beginning the interception!"

-End Of Chapter 2-

A/N: Whoo~! Finally made it… Sorry that I didn't continue until the fight… I was out of ideas… Anyway, R&R! & I promise that the fight will come up in the future Chapter 3…


	4. Chapter 4

Infinite Stratos

**-The Alternative World-**

I had always respected my sister, even if she was a little bit of a lush. Her ability to foresee and predict almost any situation with an unerring accuracy and respond to it accordingly had catapulted her to the post of Tactical Commander in the AEU forces before she had her first gray hair.

To a certain extent, as her younger brother, I tried to emulate her as much as possible, but as expected, it wasn't easy and as much as I resented it and as much as my sister encouraged me, Nero L. Noriega fell to the wayside, a tiny distant star compared to the bright celestial star that hung in the sky beside me. Which was probably why no one knew about me before I was brought onboard the Celestial Being project.

Strange thoughts filtered through my brain, muddied emotions of worry and guilty relief choked my ability to magic up an appropriate response to the three approaching heat signatures.

"Cherudim has been locked on." One of the Haros, i wasn't sure which, chimed in loudly, just in time for me to jerk my green armoured mobile suit out of the way and avoid an early grave.

"What? Why?" Without waiting for an answer, i immediately shouted my next order, "Can we get some communication in? Can we zoom in so I can see what we're dealing with?"

"Negative. transmission channel too different for communication and optical lens were damaged by the jump."

"Can't you unencrypt them or something?" I half asked before something else occured to me, "Do they even use the same language?"

Before Haro could answer, a large blue beam scorched the sky, the heat overflow just barely grazing my shoulder plates and heating it up to a significant degree. I am unashamed to say that I was panting as the leftover adrenaline surged through my veins. In hindsight, after that desperate battle, after that dimensional jump that had caused me everything, I was a little too trigger happy. Almost instinctively, I raised the large gleaming rifle at my side and looked down the sights, my fingers automatically returning fire as a bright pink beam lanced back. The three dots in the distance immediately scattered as my attack punched through their formation, though it failed to do anything else.

I growled, "Keep trying to talk to them. Make them stand down!"

"Understood."

As soon as I finished my sentence, the bulkiest of the three, a jet black suit darted for the ground where I could see it entrenching itself while a monstrously large rail gun was pointed in my direction. I probably should have done something, but the white one, the obvious leader surged forwards as it took point while I hung in the air like a cat stuck in the headlights.

Another startling blue beam screamed through the air, obscuring my vision as Cherudim back flipped in mid air to avoid a bright blue beam blade before another long range sniper beam took advantage of my roll to catch me off guard. Even though the suit was equipped with the best shock absorbers Celestial Being could produce, the G forces still pressed my body into the seat due to the suddenness as my fingers reacted again. The hip plating bucked open mid cartwheel and a series of compact missiles shot off towards my aggressors, railing sparkling green particles behind them with a massive explosion, the rockets buried themselves in the white suit's arm that was hovering in front of me and exploded with great force, propelling the two of us apart from each other.

"Tch! They're good, I'll give them that!" Even though Cherudim's ability is restricted it still won't have any trouble in bringing down these straight-from-anime's ridiculous mech. Not to mention their armor is so thin and scarce on the most part of their body that even a single shot from my GN Pistol is more than enough to take them down. The fact that they've managed to put me in tight spot means that these clowns is not so bad after all. I managed to have a lock onto White in my crosshair and-

"DIE!"

A pink beam energy was released from the barrel of my GN Mega Launcher, scoring a direct hit on the center mass of my target, and thus incapacitating one of them.

Or so I thought.

From the inside of the smoke, a silhouette suddenly came out unscathed and shooting at me with several red beams of energy towards me, I dodged to the left while the beams flew past me but a few of them managed to graze my right lower leg and shoulder armor. Good thing Cherudim's armor has poor heat conductor properties or else half my body would be roasted like the stuffed turkey we had once.

Back to the matter at hand- WHAT THE HELL!? I SCORED A DIRECT HIT ON THAT THING AND IT JUST SHRUGGED IT OF JUST LIKE THAT? I knew that my weapon is weakened at the moment but it should be more than enough to bring one of them down! Unless-

**SYSTEM SCAN SHOWS THAT THERE IS SOME SORT OF INVICIBLE BARRIER AROUND THE HOSTILE UNIT.**

"Well, that makes sense, this is going to make things harder for me.." The longer I stayed here, the harder it is to plot my escape.

Heaving deep breaths, I almost didn't notice as things started to slow down to my perception as my brain finally caught up with everything. Cherudim's rear vernier jets burst into life as I finally started responding with a strange burning anger in my gut. I had already lost so much, I would be damned if I let these three knuckle heads push me around. The large Mega Launcher automatically folded under my external armor plating and my free hand pulled out the G.N Pistol. Without realizing it, the two Haro's responded to my thoughts and they independently began humming in action. My deep brown eyes flicked over the screen, two targets floated in mid air as the Cherudim rolled again, instinctively using the large bat like armor to absorb what felt like a tank round while I pistol whipped that bastard in white and unloaded a magazine's worth of bullets into his torso while the GN Mega Launcher shot burst after burst of diffused pink beams at the Blue unit in the distance, keeping her too busy to even THINK about sniping me.

Oh the irony.

Then again, Blue and Black certainly made me work for every inch of advantage, even with two Haro's taking care of the evasion, the Cherudim weaved in and out of their ranged attacks but a blue beam razed through the air and still managed to blow off my right arm plating before the left crumpled inwards with another one of Black's heavy railgun. I know Haro was saying something about my armor not being able to take the abuse anymore but I barely registered it over the heat.

The AI's almost seemed to sync with my thoughts, predicting their movements before they could get there and I felt a sense of floating pride as my next brace of beams immediately caught Blue in the leg while I peppered White, retreating bit by bit from the melee unit.

I must have been quite a sight, a sniper in one hand, a pistol in the other while the missile containers attached to Cherudim's leg units and hip rained missile after missile like some mobile artillery platform on that irritating Black unit. I slowly pounded them, retreating at the same time. I could almost imagine Tieria's shocked face and Lockon's approving look as i replicated his personal technique.

Stand there and blast them to kingdom come with everything I had.

This is the part where I must stress again, that unlike my sister, I lacked the cool head that had made her such an effective commander and as such...

I forgot to keep an eye on my energy and ammo reserves.

Things immediately went downhill. As the GN Mega Launcher spluttered like a limp **.

Right before a blue Beam of light penetrated my poor rifle.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I pushed myself away from the rifle before it could explode and take me with it when the Haros immediately began screaming. I moved as fast as I could and the GN pistol almost came up a second too late, the reinforced blade attached to the pistol only held against the beam blade for a second before it gave way with a groan. Thanks to that, Cherudim only lost a few fingers rather than an entire arm. Grunting, I made Cherudim jack knife in mid air and kick the White unit away before I used the propulsion to get away as fast as possible.

Black must have been quite annoyed by me since he or she instantly took every chance it could to pound me and hinder my escape while Blue and White closed in. Blue in particular became a significant nuisance, the moment he or she entered range, it's shoulder plating opened up and ejected multiple blue fin like things that floated around it.

"Crap." I muttered to myself as the fin's immediate function became obvious as soon as I lost the rest of my right side's armor plating under a rapid barrage of blue beams.

Seeing no other alternative, I ducked into the barrage and weaved through them as best as I could with a burst of speed. Without the left side armor, I had to account for the change in weight, but at least Cherudim was more agile now. Darting through the hail of particle beams, I grinned as the Haro's designated Blue as my biggest obstacle if I wanted a nice clean get away.

Two beam blades flashed out from my hip skirting and three of the fins exploded in a ball of fire while I gouged the white unit's wing with the other blade. Pushing past the surprised White, Cherudim burst forwards and brought a beam blade down, fully intent on cleaving Blue's wings away when I saw her. A scowling-faced girl that was trying to take a shot at me with her sniper rifle, time seemed to be slowed down as I lay my eyes upon her beauty even when she's making that face. That long, curly blond hair. The fluttering eyelashes. Deep blue irises, just like the color of the ocean. That cute, little nose of hers, almost made me want to pinch it, that luscious lips, that healthy, voluptuous body of her-

"Te, what're I'm doing?!" I'm in the middle of a battle and I looked at a girl at a time like this? Damn you teenage hormones!

As I mentally yelled at myself, somehow the communication prompt flashed before me, indicating that the Haros has finally cracked the code. Immediately I stopped myself from gutting her and mentally ordered the Haros to try to send a general greeting messages with various languages known to man, or I assumed they at least understand one of them, seeing that this is Earth, not some squishy, tentacle-like life form on alien planet. Except the Gradosians, or the Jupiter Sphere.. Okay, enough with the rant. Just as I was about to send the 'mail', apparently I was beaten to it-

"Who are you? What are your motives?"

Looks like the girl in Blue is trying to communicate with me. And it seems that we can understand each other well too.

But before that..

"Before you ask someone else, introduce yourself first!" Hey, if you're being rude and demanding, then at least be courteous and tell me your name, ya blond bimbo!

"My name is Cecilia Alcott, Representatives Candidate of England, pilot of Infinite Stratos, Blue Tears!" She said it in Oujo-sama manner.

She said again, "Like I said, Who are you, and what are your motives?"

Feisty little kitty, aren't we? Oh well.

"The name's Nero Lee Noriega, pilot of the GN-series, Cherudim Gundam, affiliation classified!" Better give her my codename rather than the real ones, just in case. "And what do you mean by motives?" Why do you even insinuating that I have one anyway? I don't even know you guys!

"Then why're you shooting at us, if you have none to achieve?"

"YOU attacked ME first, ya stupid genius!" Way to go, Captain Obvious.

Fate seemed to be mocking me as the Haros alerted me that I was being locked on, _again_. I turned the back camera on to see which of the monkeys did it; it's the White and Orange. Huh_, _a new unit. They began charging their particle cannon and sniper rifle respectively at me.

Wait, why did they still hell bent on attacking me? Didn't they hear me and the drill haired girl talking? No, more importantly, don't they realized that me and the girl in blue mech is aligned in their crosshairs? If I dodge the attack, she'll probably toasted. If I didn't, I'm as good as dead. Considering that I'm pretty much stripped of armor from our battle just now. And it seems that the one in front of me didn't realized it as she rambling something that I didn't quite hear, something like telling me to shut up and calling me a barbarian and the likes. And she's still at it too.. Hmm.. What to do? Should I let her take the hit? Or should I become her meat shield?

Ah what the hell.

The rear vernier roared into life as I attempted to ram her out of the way, as she too realized what I'm doing and flew out of my flight path. Not that she knows what my real intentions behind my tackle, that is. Piece of cake. Now to fly away from their crosshairs and-

Suddenly an invisible round exploded at my right side, stopping me completely from escaping.

"Guhack! Where did that came from?!" As I turned my head towards the perpetrator, there it stood, which I dubbed Magenta, pointing its four orbs at me.

"Another one?! How many are you there?"

"Incoming heat signature approaching fast." I finally heard what the Haros was trying to tell me as I break myself from my own ranting. As I looked towards to where the Haros warned me, again, time seems to be super slowed down as I saw the beam and several 65. Cal bullets coming at me, fast.

Ah, shit.

I only have enough time to pivot both my removable shield towards my front to lessen the impact, and that's not even enough as the beam ripped the E-Carbon apart like a hammer hitting the glass and peppered by the swarm of bullets all across my armored body.

And it didn't end there.

Taking the opportunity, all of them, except Cecilia, apparently her name, which shouting something to her teammates, was duking out everything in their arsenal to take me down.

When the barrage has finally ended, I fell from the sky, battered, chips and cracks all over my armor, the faceplate was split sideways from top to the left sides of my face, revealing my left eye and a portion of my black hair to the world.

The air grew eerily silent as the only sound that I heard was the sound of my body, crash landed towards one of the small islands here. The only thing that I could hear and see after the crash was my ragged breath, the voices and horror-stricken face of the girl in Blue and several others that I couldn't recognize before it all went dark.

**A/N: So, sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I was too busy with my studies for the finals and several other mundane things that always keeps me busy because, if I failed, me no graduate. Yes, I realized that it has been a year since my last chapter, and I'm extremely sorry for your inconveniences. *90 degrees bow* Well that, and I have some difficulties in writing the fight scenes cuz, I can imagine it, but I can't put them into words. I can only write them bit by bit. And here, I want to express my sincere thanks and credit to Kur0's twin brother, Kishi for helping me to write some of the fight scenes, (to me, by some I mean almost 75 percent of it.) so that I can finish this chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I'm sorry for the grammar and wording mistakes that you may found while reading this story, English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, I write, I re-read, Proofreading, correcting mistakes all on my own. And to me, it's quite mental taxing for me. And I dedicate this chapter to celebrate that Infinite Stratos finally have 2****nd**** Season. You have no idea how I painstakingly waited for that day. I haven't lost my muse for IS, not now, not ever. As for the next chapter, I'll be taking my time to finish it in order to balance my time between my daily routine, writing, and Manga Anime. Well, I'm off to play SRW: Judgement game to search for ideas for my next chapter.**


	5. Annoucement!

Eh... right. First and foremost, this story of mine is going to be in **HIATUS Mode** for an indefinite amount of time because I'm going to start working next week. I'm deeply apologize for those that has been waiting for my next update I had made the next chapter about 57% but decided to scrap it as it has some inconsistency with my previous chapters. So, again, I'm **REALLY, DEEPLY, ABSOLULTELY APOLOGIZE** for this announcement. **Orz**

But not to worry, I never said that I was going to abandon it, just that I'll writing it at a snail pace, searching for more ideas while improving my English even more than before to get back in the groove and for you, dear readers to enjoy my stories even more..

Okay then, that's it for today, **Kosuke-Dono**, Signing Off.


End file.
